


Shamelessly

by Th3_Morrigan



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, PWP without Porn, pub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3_Morrigan/pseuds/Th3_Morrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob attracts the women.  Who attracts him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shamelessly

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble and fluff, because that's about all I can come up with right now.  
> Comments and suggestions welcome!

The mission went as planned. The cargo arrived at the docks on time. Jacob had brought along some of his Rooks to make a ruckus on the docks, distracting the Blighters and leaving the precious cargo practically free for the taking. Two dead Templars later and the two of you were barrelling down the street, the precious cargo bouncing in the carriage behind you as you headed for the train.

Evie was beside herself with delight when she saw the manuscripts the cargo held. She and Henry were poring through the contents like children going through their Christmas presents. 

Jacob, on the other hand, was beginning to get bored. He nudged you and asked if you wanted to join him and some of the Rooks at he pub. 

"Doesn't look like they'll be coming out of that lot soon," he says, indicating to his sister and her fiancé, their faces buried in papers and books, heedless of everything else around them.

In all the years you were assigned to London, Henry had taught you the value of information. You just never got the knack for research of the bookish kind, so you push yourself from the wall and follow Jacob and his Rooks off the train. 

Given the chance, you would not make yourself hang out alone with the younger Frye, but you allowed yourself this, since the Rooks were coming along. You had a rule you imposed on yourself never to engage yourself in a relationship as long as you were an Assassin. Jacob, despite being rough around the edges, had a certain charm about him and you found yourself thinking about him more and more as the days passed. It didn't help that he flirted with you. True, he flirted with anything that caught his fancy, but still, it made resisting him a lot much harder.

The pub was loud with drunken chatter. The Rooks go over to a group of others huddled in the back where there was some sort of betting game going on. You made to follow them but to your dismay (and, begrudgingly, delight) Jacob leads you to a table near a wall and orders a round from a barmaid, who openly flirts with him. He returns it by giving her behind a good squeeze.

It amused you how ladies practically threw themselves at your companion, and how he nonchalantly took it all in. Scanning the patrons in the bar, you notice other women admiring him from afar. They would giggle, bat their eyes and preen themselves whenever his gaze would sweep by them. Sure, one or two will catch his eye eventually, but for now their bold desperation gives you amusement.

"What's so funny, love?" He catches you smiling.

"You're quite the debonair, Frye. Women are falling over themselves just to get your attention."

He smiled into his drink. "Is that so?"

"Nearly every woman in the bar."

"Using your intuitive senses again, are you? How many?"

"Seven." You point out every woman you see: the three barmaids (even Lydia, who was married to a jealous brute of a husband, had the gall to flirt with Jacob), two of his Rooks, and a beautiful lady in a booth beside her fiancé. He was chatting with what looked like a business partner, leaving her bored and very unattended. She distracted herself with the sight of your companion.

He gives her a wink, she blushes and returns with a smile.

"You are shameless, Frye," you say, shaking your head.

"That doesn't include you, though?" His were eyes still fixed on the beautiful lady.

"Excuse me?" You ask, confused.

"And the seventh is you? You're the only other woman in this bar."

You were momentarily taken aback. He smiles into his drink as he takes a sip as he turns his gaze to you.

His eyes are penetrating. You feel your insides melt but you recover from the shock. "I did say nearly, didn't I?" You say, hoping he didn't notice you falter. "Besides, the seventh person is a man." You indicate to a burly man in a booth. He was looking at Jacob like he wanted to eat him alive.

Jacob makes a face and chuckles. "What about you, then? How many men do you reckon are ogling you right now?"

It never occurred for you to check, but you do so now.

"Three," you say, a bit surprised there were that many, considering the state of your hair.

"Only three?" Light amusement in his tone. He was such an ass sometimes, you just wanted to strangle him.

"I'm not as popular as you, Frye. And, haven't you heard? I scare the boys." Despite being smaller than either of the twins and all of the Rooks, your skills as an Assassin had earned you a reputation. They were calling you 'killer' behind your back.

He laughs at that. You make to slap him, he bats your hand away playfully.

"You don't scare me." He said this quietly, his eyes flirting with the beautiful lady again. Even with his eyes averted, you could feel the heat coming off his statement. You were glad he was not looking your way because you knew that blush had crept back to your cheeks. You willed it away with all your might.

"So," he said taking his eyes off the woman and turning back to you, "who are these three blokes who have the tenacity to check 'The Killer' out?"

That was the first time anyone ever called you that to your face and you found you rather enjoyed it. 

You point out a Rook, Marius, who blushes and hides his face when you look his way; the fidgety man at the bar who you realize is Aleck Bell, and he turns as red as a beet when you catch his eye; then a gentleman with a bowler. He was the only one who returned your stare and he even tipped his hat to you.

"Ooh, you caught one, love!"

You decide to ignore him. Your target is ripe for the taking. Relationships were one thing. One night stands, well, that was another thing entirely. The good-looking man gives you a sweet smile. You smile back and-

"What about that bloke in the top hat? What do you reckon?" Jacob nudges you and you lose eye contact with the man.

Confound it! You whip your head around to him, eyes narrowed.

"There is no man with-"

He is grins at you when you notice his top hat slightly askew on his head.

Part of you just wanted to melt knowing he had been ogling you, part of you just wanted to run away. You knew there was too much competition, and the type that usually caught his eye was not you. 

Or at least you thought so.

He was leaning back in his chair, practically lounging on it. His right arm is draped on the back of your chair, his left on the back of the empty one beside him. His legs were crossed, left over right, and a mischievous smile on his lips. He was set up like a buffet and you had a sudden urge to dig in, feeling your restraint crumbling around you.

"Are you flirting with me, Frye?" Despite your restraint, it comes out as a breathless sigh as his arm leaves the back of your chair and his hand reaches the small of you back.

He leans forward, a glint in his eye as his arm circles your waist to draw you closer, and gives you his most charming smile.

"Shamelessly."


End file.
